


Musings on Miami Morty

by Maksvell



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Beaches, Bisexual Morty Smith, Character Study, Day At The Beach, F/F, Florida, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Miami AU, Morty talks shit, Punk!Nancy, References to Canon, Rick Being an Asshole, Stanchez (background), Stanchez Summer Sizzle, miami florida, punks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: A day in the life of Miami Morty. Not that anybody cares about what happens in the little bastard's life or anything.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Musings on Miami Morty

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave a comment.

_ This is how your soul dies,  _ was the first thought that entered Morty’s mind as he woke up. The sun cast it’s cruel ray’s down upon the boy’s body as he woke up on some dismal beach in Miami. Some cocksucker had taken his goddamn umbrella while he slept. The sun, along with the distant ghosts of the previous night’s narcotics were eroding his mind and he was struggling to piece together which beach it was. In the distance, he could hear the crackly voice of Jimmy Buffet playing through tinny speakers on a beatbox. He felt the inside of his mouth which still tasted like rum, but his lips had vomit and sand crusted around them.  _ Did somebody vomit on me? _

He fumbled around for a minute in search of his phone, with no luck. Not having pockets could be a real bitch at times, but he could hang. The heat was beginning to feel unbearable, he felt a sort of anxiety about the heat. Like the sun was going out of its way to burn him, to turn his  _ immaculate  _ tan into a harsh sunburn. He wouldn’t be able to leave the house for months if he got burnt that bad. He stood up and the soles of his feet stung in the sand. Not only had his umbrella been stolen, but somebody had taken his flip flops as well. Why steal flip flops? Especially a pair of bubblegum pink flip flops from Dollar Tree? His eyes darted around the beach. Fortunately, he had a couple of bucks tucked away in his shorts. Somehow he wasn’t robbed of that in his sleep, which he found ironic. A hundred and thirty-five dollars and his pink sandals were taken from him in a deep state of unconsciousness. His eyes scanned along the beach’s smooth white sand as he walked about, afraid that he was going to get jabbed by a half-hidden heroin needle or have his lily-white soles cut by the glass of a broken beer bottle. Fucking Florida. 

His eyes came to a resting position as he took a seat in the sand and stared out at the group of figures playing volleyball. Shit. Two specific figures were playing volleyball. Jessica and Brad. Brad’s long dreads were tied up in a ponytail and he was shirtless with a long blue and orange floral skirt that billowed quite beautifully as he spiked the volleyball back to Morty’s other crush who herself was dressed in a matching one-piece bathing suit and a wide-brimmed sun hat which protected her face from the harsh rays of the sun. Goddamn. Could there have been any other pair of people playing volleyball that day? Morty thought often about Brad and Jessica, more often than anybody probably should. Together the pair was the perfect pair of crushes for him to have. Often, Morty entertained the thought of trying to get with both of them, forming some kind of throuple. But, he also often shot down that idea. They had been together since middle school, it’d be criminal to even try to bud in on that. Plus, he had to admit that they looked rather cute together.

His eyes went, however apprehensively away from the volleyball game to another pair that was seated on the sidelines watching the activities. The two were reclining under a pair of deck chairs, Summer sat in the sun dressed in a pink bikini while Nancy sat beneath the umbrella... _ his umbrella _ wearing a pair of dark jeans and a patchwork t-shirt made from the remains of some Stooges and Misfits T-Shirts. Nancy took a long drag off of a cigarette as Morty approached and flicked the burning stick at her girlfriend’s little brother, only to have it land harmlessly just before his feet.

“That’s really sweet of you, N-Nancy. Say, aren’t you supposed to be getting murdered by Sid later today?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be turning tricks on Mars?” she said dismissively.

Before the bickering could continue Summer interrupted with a click of her tongue, “That’s enough. What’s up Morty, I heard you and Grandpa were heading to Blipz and Chitz. What happened?”

“I-I skipped out on it for a party at The Cylindar.”

His sister fixed him with an incredibly judgemental gaze.

“W-what?”

“You need to hang out with him more. He gets into pissy moods when you don’t go adventuring with him. Like a mean old cat.”

“A-and that’s my fault? He has Grandpa Stan to hang out with.”

“That’s his husband, it isn’t the same as hanging out with you.”

“W-well then, why don’t you go with him.”

“Morty, if I wanted to go off on some bender and see some tits I would just hang out with Nancy.” Nancy, at that moment, reached over and gave her girlfriend a fist bump.

Morty glared at his sister’s girlfriend who gave him the most innocent smile she could manage. He was pretty sure that Summer was only dating her because their mom didn’t like her, but in a decade he would find himself being the uncle to their child, but that was neither here nor there. 

“Whatever, C-can I borrow your phone. I need to call an Uber.”

“Where’s yours?”

“I lost it.”

“Sucks to suck.” She smiled and passed him her phone.

The car smelled like old cigarettes, but the air was so cool and gentle Morty felt like he could fall asleep. Then the Uber driver turned to him. It wasn’t the same guy as the fella he saw on the app.

“Heya kid,” Said Grandpa Stan as he turned around to face him.

“What the hell? Stan? This isn’t your car.”

“You bet it isn’t. Summer called me and told me to pick you up. Y’know, you should really pay attention to the driver if you’re going to use that cab service thing.”

Morty groaned and collapsed in the back seat, “Please, I-I’m not looking to talk about not hanging out with Rick last night.”

“Well then at least listen. Look, I love Rick, no bones about it. But, the man is a complete trainwreck. His adventures and whatever with you are the highlight of his week, kid.” 

“Yeah, well sometimes I’m j-just not in the mood for it.”

“Look. Morty. I’m going to level with you, you’ve got it a lot better than most Mortys. Rick and I have been through the...what’s he call it?”

“The Orrery of Worlds?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Bleedspace, Hyperspeed, Hypertime, whatever you wanna do it’s a bunch of crazy shit. I’ve met a lot of other Ricks and their Mortys. A lot of ‘em treat the kids like a waste.”

“C-can you cut to the point, Grandpa.”

“I’m getting to it. Anyways, you’ve got it good and a trip to an arcade isn’t going to be the end of the world. At least he’s not making you harvest Triffid seeds or fight science bears.”

“Science bears?”

“Oh yeah, sometimes Ricks just make a terrible monster outta animal parts for no real reason other than boredom.”

“And m-my Rick makes those?”

“You would know if you spent some time with him.”

Morty made an annoyed sigh.

“Don’t sigh at me like that young man, I’m trying to talk to you and I could really do without the subtle sass. Look, I’m not going to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do. Ultimately that’s not me and it sure as hell ain’t your grandpa. Just like...watch tv with him for a bit, you don’t have to chit chat or anything just like watch Ducktective or something.”

“I’m not watching Ducktective.”

“Are you saying something’s wrong with a work of art?”

“I’m not j-just going to start in the middle of something with seven seasons. I-I wanna see the first few seasons first before I get into it. I don’t like spoilers.”

The car came to a rest outside of the condo and the two stepped out of the car, breathing in the Miami air. It took very little time for them to sprint inside into the peaceful and soothing air of the condo. 

Morty and Stan went up to the penthouse. Rick was sitting on the all-white leather couch, sipping his old man margarita as he watched a rerun of Hospital of Horrors. He didn’t even turn to face the pair as they entered, he just made a very exaggerated old fucker sigh as he leaned back, allowing himself to be further absorbed into the couch. Stan went into the kitchen and immediately started to fiddle with a blender and chat with Jerry, trying to rope him into buying a yacht for god know’s what reason. Morty walked in and took a seat on the couch just to watch Doctor Espinoza get his bladder ripped out of him by a tentacle monster made of toothpicks and shitty puppetry. The organ looked like a yellow sponge that somebody had just dipped in red paint, not even fake blood.

“Would, would you get a load of that?” Laughed Rick as he gestured at the screen with his drink, sloshing a bit of it onto the floor. “That looks like l-like absolute shit, Morty.”

“Yeah, i-it sure does, Rick.”

And so, the old man and his grandson sat on the couch, binge-watching shitty sci-fi medical dramas.

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave a comment.


End file.
